


Bliss

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Post-Shag Bliss, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco & Harry enjoy a little post-shag bliss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> This is drawn digitally from reference, and is my exercise in taking a reference photo and twisting things into my own artistic style and characters. It's definitely not perfect (I'm not satisfied with Harry's hair in this one). But I really enjoy working with painting with fingers on the iPad and highly recommend the Procreate app for art (it exports PSD files for Photoshop!).

[ ](http://wordsinthehall.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/985/1850)


End file.
